Calm before the storm
by free flyer
Summary: Alternative ending to series 4 (which has yet to be broadcast in the Uk so I havn't seen it yet, so it's not really an alternate ending) centred around Beka -at the moment.
1. 1hour left

Very soon a war is about to take place, one, which will change the face of  
history, for better, or worse.  
It is not about wealth, race, or even religion.  
No one is neutral, everyone must fight or else everyone will die.  
Humanity and all it's allies must now fight against their most powerful  
enemy,  
The darkness within.  
The abyss.  
  
1hour until D-day  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
She waved her hand dismissively. But he caught it.  
  
"Hey, look at me... I'm not nothing, talk to me."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
He let go of her hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
He sat down next to her and after a lengthy silence said:  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
"What? "  
  
He smiled, at having finally caught her attention. "Dance with me."  
  
"Er...Look, I'm not in the mood, besides..."  
  
"Dance with me." He said softly, taking her hand in his own and leading her to the dance floor. A slow rhythm had begun playing, and too tired to argue she let the music wash over her and relaxed into his embrace.  
  
"Always gotta be the strong one don'tcha. The one every body turns to for help."  
  
"Dam straight "  
  
"But see, what I've always wondered is, who do the strong people turn to when they are the ones in pain?"  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
"Tell you what", he whispered gently in her ear, "just this once, I'll be the hero."  
  
"I don't need saving." She said quickly.  
  
"Not even a little bit?"  
  
Silence.   
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Please, don't push me away, I just want to help, stop being the person you think every one wants you to be and just be yourself."  
  
"I don't even know who that is any more. God! I'm so tired of, of everything."  
  
"Even my company?"  
  
"Well, not every thing, just...fighting, my whole life has been one long battle against the universe, and I feel like I'm losing the battle... I don't want to fight any more."  
  
"Then don't fight, dance. With me."  
  
Safe in his arms, she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder, then closing her eyes, she let down her guard, and let the tears she had been holding back for so long flow freely. Sensing this he tightened his arms around her to protect her from the demons he could not see. For a blissful moment she actually felt at peace with herself.  
  
"It's time Beka."  
  
Beka spun around to see Dylan standing in the doorway.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Beka let go of her partner.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to..."  
  
"Save the Universe?" He finished for her, he stared at her, a second ago she had been crying in his arms soul laid bare, now she stood alone, resolute, He began to wonder if it had all been a dream, but for all the bravado, her eyes betrayed the look of a war torn warrior who knew they couldn't win their next crusade. Silently he pleaded her not to go.  
  
"If any one can do it it's you"  
  
She turned to go.  
  
"Remember" he called after her "You are Rebecca Valentine, courageous and spirited, don't let any one lead you to believe other wise."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thank me when you get back" Even as he said this he knew this would be the last time he ever saw her, and so did she. 


	2. 1 month left

BLA the Mouse: Thanx for reviewing! -On to more serious matters- I see your point about it being a confusing first chapter. But hold on to your pants 'cus it gets even more confusing. What you read is the end of the story, in the following chapters I'll explain the series of events that lead up to that moment. I probably should have waited until I'd finished the story before I'd posted it or had at least done a few more chapters but I'm v. impatient. You're right. I should watch series four, but I don't think it's being shown in England until September. So this is my own fantasy series four or alternative reality, whatever you want to call it. Keep reading, I hope by the time I've finished it makes sense, but if it's still bugging you let me know and I'll keep it in mind if I do another story. Looking back I don't really like the first chapter as much as I did when I was writing it, but I'm still quite pleased with this one let me know what you think. (Phew, I wrote a mini essay there!) -Love and peace -FF P.S. I took out the bit in my summary that said series four sucked, as I recognise the fact that I only have reviews to go on. However I reserve the right to put it back if need be when I have seen it.  
  
Prin 69: Big thank you for reviewing (, I have written another chapter after this one but it's left me with loose ends that need tying up, I might e-mail it to you, see if you have any ideas, if you don't mind of course. And I can't reiterate this enough; I love your stories, and if you let one arsehole get you down because he/she was talking bollocks, I ought to come over there and smack some sense into you, and him/her. More importantly don't even think about taking that story down until I find out how it ends or some one's going to get a poke in the eye! (Probably my sister, being most convenient, but the sentiment is still there!) -Love and peace - FF  
  
1 Month Before D-day  
  
"This isn't fun any more." Beka thought to herself as she stalked down the corridors, pistol in one hand poised to fire at anything that came round the corner.  
  
"Beka!"  
  
"Jeez Harper I almost shot you!" "Sorry Boss, What's going... look you can point that thing away from me now."  
  
Beka deliberately lowered the gun very slowly making him pay for causing her to jump.  
  
"What's going on any way? Rommie just told me to get to command before I bumped into you."  
  
"Hmmm, lets see, well judging from the explosions and flashing lights, I'd say we're under attack. "  
  
"I'd pretty much already jumped to that conclusion, where's Dylan?"  
  
"Dylan is... preoccupied at the moment, helping senator...saski?"  
  
"Saskia," Harper corrected glumly.  
  
"That's the one, he was helping her settle into her quarters, and it's gonna take him awhile to get dressed again, bearing in mind he's gotta find all his clothes first."  
  
"Oh freekin' wonderful, can't that man keep his sausage in the pan for five minutes."  
  
"I take it you like your meat well done then," Beka said grinning as they rounded another corner.  
  
"No, and neither does Dylan, that's the problem. With him spreading around his cooking oil all the time, I don't even get asked if I'm hungry."  
  
"Don't worry Harper, your time will come," Beka said still grinning, "maybe Dylan could give you some cookery lessons."  
  
"Why do you want cookery lessons?" Rhade asked, also on his way to command, joining in the conversation at the wrong time.  
  
"Harper wants to impress the ladies." Beka said quickly before Harper could end the conversation, after all this was too good an opportunity to miss.  
  
"Considering our current situation" Harper said through gritted teeth running a little faster "I think it might be best if we finish this conversation later, or better yet lets just end it now."  
  
"I could help you" Rhade offered in the hope that this might help them reach a sort of concord and end the hostility both Harper and Beka seemed to have towards him. What ever he expected their reaction to be, this was not it. They had both started sniggering.  
  
"No really, I'm a very good cook." He continued, but this only worsened the situation.  
  
Poor guy thought Beka, the mature thing to do would be to explain and put him out of his misery... Oh well, maybe later. "Really Mr Rhade? See, a lot of guys say that, but in the end the girl is just not satisfied."  
  
"I've never had any complaints before."  
  
Beka had to bite her tongue to keep a straight face, "I take it you cook for women often then?"  
  
"Not nearly as often as I'd like." He said smiling thinking he was being let in on the joke.  
  
"There you go Harper, Rhade's got the same problem as you."  
  
"Is it just me," Harper said loudly ignoring Beka "or does it seem to be taking us forever to get to command."  
  
"Quit whining we're here now." Beka and Harper took up their usual positions on the command deck leaving Rhade standing in the doorway confused.  
  
Another explosion shook the ship and right on cue Dylan appeared and began shouting orders.  
  
"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Beka muttered to Harper.  
  
"What's so funny Harper?" Dylan asked shooting him a in case you hadn't noticed, we're getting the crap kicked out of us look.  
  
"Nothing, Boss."  
  
"Rommie, I don't recognise these weapons signatures, do we have an I.D of our assailant. " Rhade asked from the weapons console.  
  
"Assailants" she corrected, "I'm detecting multiple ships. But I'm afraid I can't tell you any more, my scanners were damaged in the first missile barrage, they appeared from nowhere."  
  
"Harper."  
  
"On it." He said as he ran to fix it.  
  
"Hang on," Beka called "I'm getting something...Oh CRAP, MAGOG!" 


End file.
